Welcome to MeteorVille: Kingdom Hearts BBS
by Cartoonworld
Summary: Baced on the idea of Kingdom Hearts Birth by sleep. This story revolves around Ven, Anya's brother, who goes into the world of KH and has adventures with his new friends. R&R oh sorry for abandoning the other Welcome to Meteor Ville story


Welcome to Meteor Ville: Ven's turn

**Welcome to Meteor Ville: Ven's turn**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Kingdom Hearts games, this story is entirely made up so don't yell at me! I did make the town of Meteor Ville though!

**Chapter 1: Into the new world**

My life is pretty boring… ok very boring. For my whole life I've been living at a bordering school with my other brothers and every once and awhile we go back to where my Mom, Dad, and little sister Anya lives. My dad wanted us to be safe from the town and all of its weirdness. Strangely Dad let my little sis Anya stay there in the town, I still have no idea why he let her stay.

Well luckily for me I have the week off from school and I'm back at home hanging out with the family. Even if it's been about a month since I last saw Mom, Dad, and Anya, but I found out that I missed a lot of things. The big one was that Anya now had some new friends. When she introduced them to me I noticed that there was something weird about them, especially the one she called Tom. Before I could ask Anya about it she ran off with her friends, who all were going over to Tom's house. It also was starting to rain, so I gave up on the idea of talking to them.

I decided to go back to the house and chill in Anya's room playing video games. I noticed that Anya had some new games, so I looked at them to see if any were interesting. I found Kingdom Hearts 2 Final Mix + in the pile so I decided to play it.

After about an hour of playing, I noticed that the lights started to flicker on and off. I thought that the storm must have had something to do with it, but when the power went out and a voice echoed through town saying "Do not be alarmed Meteor Ville, the science organization is doing a high powerful test and it affected the rest of the power in the town, we're sorry for any inconvenience."

I haven't been in the town for even a day and this happens! I tried to turn back on the TV, the lights, even Anya's computer! Nothing was turning on.

Thunder boomed outside and I was stuck inside with nothing to do. For a long time now I've been laying on the floor looking at the ceiling counting the texture dots. I think I've counted over 1 billion just above my head. I then reached my hand over to the side to find something to look at. I found the Kingdom Hearts game cover.

I sighed looking at it. Sometimes I wished that I could go into a game world. Its fun playing games, but it would be cooler playing them if you were actually in the game. I thought about what it would be like to be in Kingdom Hearts. I would have my own keablade, go on many adventures to other worlds, and I would have some great friends too.

I threw the case over to a shelf accidently knocking off something. I got up and picked it up. It was an old ring, about the size of Anya's finger. I wondered why she would have an old ring like this out in the open. I got up and noticed a book MAR on the shelf. I wondered why she had the ring on it, but I didn't really care much.

I picked up the Kingdom Hearts case that was resting right next to the book. I started thinking about traveling there and thinking that the weather must be wonderful. I was imagining the smell of the ocean and the distant yells of kids running around and having fun. I closed my eyes seeing Anya's room, but when I opened them I saw a vast ocean in front of me. I thought that I was dreaming, so I pinched myself, but the view didn't disappear.

I saw a small light from the ring that I was still in my hand. I quickly looked around me, back and forth. I defiantly wasn't in Anya's room any more.

"Hey are you ok?" a shy voice said behind me.

I looked around and saw a girl about my age with blue colored hair and in a bathing suit. She must have been swimming around the area and saw me. She looked at me with a weird look on her face.

"I haven't seen you around here before. Are you new?" she asked cocking her head.

I had no idea what to say, but what came out of my mouth was yes. She then came up to me and gave a quick bow. She smiled and said:

"Welcome to the island! My name is Aqua. If there is anything you need just come and find me!"

I smiled back; she was really cute, even if she was a few inches taller than me. She then asked me what my name was.

"My name is Ven," I said with a smile back.

In the back of my mind I knew that I should figure out how I got to the island, but I really wanted to see what adventures I would find here. I didn't know how long I would be or how I would get back, but either way I wanted to make the best of the moment.

To be continued

Cartoonworld: well! Here's a new story! I'm basing it off of Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep game that's coming out. I really wanted to do a new spin off of Meteor Ville. So I picked to use Anya's older brother Ven. I never did use him in the other story so it's a great idea to use him out of the blue. Since there is nothing new out for the Birth by Sleep game yet, I have all the freedom to make the story up like this . Well dats it!

Oh! If you want to see any other characters in the story besides Ven, Aqua, and Terra, please tell me! I will gladly put them in! Byes!


End file.
